


Find the Light

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Free Verse, set during DH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Was it just being quaint?





	Find the Light

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Those were cold times

{ **c-c-cold times** }

&, truly,

no one

was s·a·f·e

The Ravenclaws holed themselves up in their tower

The Hufflepuffs burrowed into their hovels

The Gryffindors were busy g_a_l_l_i_v_a_n_t_i_n_g

& _saving_ a.n.y.o.n.e. they could

&& the Slytherins?

Oh, the Slytherins were busy

c-o-w-e-r-i-n-g

because the Carrows just

l~o~v~e~d any **prey** they could find

* * *

Out of them, Zabini, Malfoy, and Parkinson

thought they could _stroll_ throughout the castle,

**un** harmed

Greengrass, Greengrass, Nott, and Davis—they

smartly |stuck| to the dungeons

Crabbe **& &**Goyle? …too _stupid_ to do anything other than

be the Carrows' lackeys…

So there was

**M** illicent. **B** ulstrode.

little bit of brawn, little bit of brains

a whole LOT of

*f*e*a*r*

Bullying those Huffs was one thing

-but- (but _but_ **b u t** )

Millie didn't have it in her to

T **o** R **t** U **r** E

that girl

* * *

She found her later,

((hidden)) in the girls' bathroom…

_she was okay…!_

Millie could

B~r~E~a~T~h~E

a sigh **·** of **·** relief

Hannah was her name && she got her

r. e. v. e. n. g. e.

on Millie…

she **:]** s_m_i_l_e_d **[:**

& said,

"It's okay"

**...**

What. The. **HELL**?

Millie ran _ran_ **r a n**

from there

(It was just a strange thing, an anomaly, a

**f–l–u–k–e** )

* * *

No eye-contact

No"hellos"

No heads n_o_d_d_i_n_g

Millicent didn't want to be reminded

of her **shame** (?)

But something, someone (H~a~n~n~a~h)

kept _thwarting_ her

& an u·n·l·i·k·e·l·y…[friendship] formed

This is too

new

_weird_

**un–S_l_y_t_h_e_r_i_n**

&& Hannah's too

nice

_bubbly_

{ **f_o_r_g_i_v_i_n_g** }

Those smiles **& &**hugs are

awkward **too awkward**

Millie isn't meant to be

cared for;; cooed over

.::c_o_d_d_l_e_d::.

So she moves her lips—

"I _**hurt**_ people! I'm

E·V·I·L!"

& that blonde hushes her **& &**holds her, pressing a kiss to her temple:

"No, you're not—anyone who can care for her cat _can't_ be."

And it's that answer that's gotten Millie t~h~i~n~k~i~n~g…

**Author's Note:**

> I actually kind of like Millicent Bulstrode—really! I'm not joking, *lol*. And I mean Hannah's line; only the heartless wouldn't give a damn about animals or might harm them. Usually murderers/serial killers harmed small creatures when they were younger; Voldy hurt those 2 kids from his orphanage. :s Yet Millicent has a cat. See, she's not as evil as one might think. It's her light out of the dark tunnel…and I thought it was Hannah-ish to point it out. X3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: Aww, this 2011 piece still makes me wonder about Millie. :3c


End file.
